


like paperwork

by MythologyPastry



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Doomed Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Short, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: This is a short story I wrote five years ago and just found.It ends how you expect.
Relationships: Consigliere/Investigator (Town of Salem)
Kudos: 2





	like paperwork

It isn’t ideal, for there’s only three mafia: Mafioso, Framer, and her. By the time the first night is over, there are four dead.

Three Serial Killers. She does find one, barely. He’s a quiet, polite man, and they had a nice dinner before she found his tools.

The second night, and she finds a lovely investigator. Her records are near identical to how the Consig keeps her own. It makes her smile, and she makes sure to leave them untouched when she leaves for her own home.

Once it’s morning, she heads over to the Investigator and notices the other woman's lips bruised from their night together. The detail makes the Consig giddy, and she whispers her info with a clear, “I hope you aren’t Mafia” undertone.

They lynch the man, with intentions of voting up the one her Investigator found tomorrow.

She returns to the Mafia quietly after finding the Ret and declares her Investigator untouchable, for now. The Mafioso simply nods, and they ignore the blood on his shirt.

It is the fourth day when they lynch the last Serial Killer, the other having died to Veteran. She whispers the detail of the Ret to her Invest when the Mafioso isn’t looking.

The sixth night is when it goes down. She’s barely done pleasing her Invest when the Mafioso busts down the door. They don’t look at each other while the Investigator sobs violently, realizing, and the Consig gets dressed.

It is the seventh day, and she stands with the Mafioso and Survivor. They’ve won, or so the Survivor excitedly exclaims.

The Consig sighs and goes home, ignoring the Mafioso’s pitying stare.


End file.
